


Cursed

by Purpleshutin



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleshutin/pseuds/Purpleshutin
Summary: Magma is sure Gen has cursed him
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Magma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cursed

"Damned sorcerer." Magma muttered under his breath. He seemed to have mistaken his new found feelings for gen as the mentalist putting a curse on him, and Gen was fully aware of this. Gen found found this very funny, and very cute.

It was quite entertaining to watch Magma become a blushing mess in front of Gen, and, not knowing what else to do, resorting to yelling at the mentalist to snap him out of his trance. He was so oblivious to both his and Gen's feelings, Gen wondered if the poor brute will ever figure out his feelings. Yeah Magma's definitely curse, little does he know, Gen's under the same curse.

Gen decided to give it a few more days before he confronts Magma about his feelings, even though it was extremely hard to keep his composure when the object of his affection seems to subconsciously stand or sit close to him. Lucky for him the waiting will pay of, because the next day he gets the cutest confession he could imagine from magma.

Magma walked up to Gen at the end of the day with a light blush on his cheeks, which only got darker when Gen noticed him and smiled. "Why hello Magma-chan, how are you today." Gen said. "Hi." Magma said, mentally sighing in relief over not studering during that. This curse is awful, he can't even ask Gen to get rid of it without feeling like he's gonna burst. 

"I need you to come with me." Magma said. Gen tilted his head to the side. "Oh? How come, your not trying to kill me are you?" Gen asked. This seemed to make Magma falter, which is what Gen was going for. "What?! No! I just want to talk to you alone." Magma said. "Okay then, lead the way." Gen said.

The two of them made their way deep into the woods. The whole time Magma was nervous, not that he let it show. When Magma was sure they were deep enough that no one could here or see them, he stopped. 

"So, what did you want to talk about Magma-chan?" Gen asked. "I want you to lift the curse you put on me." Magma said. "What curse." Gen asked. He wanted to here it straight from Magma's mouth. " I don't know but whatever you put on me is messing with my head. My heart speeds up, my face gets hot, and I get a stomach ache whenever I'm around you, it's happening right now. So lift the curse, I cant live like this." Magma said. 

Gen giggled a bit at looked up a Magma. He wants to play along, if Magma thinks it's a curse, then why not. " Well if that's a curse then you must be just as talented at sorcery as I am, because the same thing happens to me when I'm around you." Gen said. Magma looked scared." What?! I never did anything like that to you!" Magma said. 

Gen looked down and pretend to think. "Hmm well maybe it was subconscious, neither of us ment to do it," Gen nodded, "yeah, I know what this is called, I know what's happening." Gen said. "Well what is it, tell me." Magma said. Gen smiled wide and said. "It's love." Magma's eyes went wide, and he looked down. "Oh, how do you get rid of it?" He asked. "You can't, but there is a way to get it to let up." Gen said. "Well how-" 

Gen pulled magma into a kiss. They both melted into it, Gen's arms wrapping around Magma's neck, while Magma's hands went to Gen's waist. When they pulled away for air, Gen gently put his and Magma's foreheads together and smiled. "Like that." He said. Magma was starstruck, this could work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cutest thing I've ever written, I love it. To the one who gave me this idea (you know who you are) thank you very much.


End file.
